Star Gazing
by Rukiyo
Summary: Tsuna takes Ciel to a special spot to see the stars  which Ciel loves so much  and they hope they they'll be able to be at peace like they are now. Oneshot. Tsuna and OC.


I really need a distraction for my depression... So I had this Fanfiction idea come to be sometime in English sometime in... october? I forgot. But It's about Artificial Dying Will Flames... I have some of it written.. Can't decide on if to make it a story, a comic, or both. I'm surprised no one (that I've seen at least) had come up with the idea of Artificial Dying Will Flames being created... Anyways, this is just a quick little oneshot between Tsuna and Ciel (an OC/one of the people with an ADWF)

After sketching something, I had come to notice that Ciel kind of looks like Enma. Actually, a LOT like Enma. Haha, so you can just picture a boy similar to Enma for Ciel I suppose. Maybe I'll post it on my Deviantart later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

"Whoa," a quiet whisper escaped the dark haired brunette's lips. "It really is… beautiful."

"You must really like the night sky… with stars," the other brunette squeaked. He turned pink in embarrassment when the other looked at him for a few moments. "Ciel-kun?"

"Hn?" Ciel, the dark, short haired brunette asked.

"W-why are you staring at me?"

"Oh?" Ciel blinked and then smiled slightly. "Just wanted to say thanks for showing me this spot, Tsuna."

"No problem," Tsuna said smiling back. When Ciel shifted his gaze back to the sky, Tsuna continued to stare at his companion. The other boy had bandages stuck on his face, reminding him of his old redhead friend. Small injuries were notable on his face as bandages were wrapped around the boy's neck, disappearing under the black hooded sweater he wore. The look in the boy's eyes seemed as if they were blank and distant, with little life in them. Tsuna frowned as he continued to stare.

"Tsuna, why are _you_ staring at _me_?" Ciel asked with a blank expression on his face. Tsuna blushed.

"I was wondering… about your injuries," Tsuna murmured quietly. Ciel paused for a moment, his mouth slightly open as he breathed, his head tilted slightly.

"My injuries…? What about them?" Ciel asked.

"How… did you get them?" Tsuna asked, head leaning closer in anticipation.

"You know… I was an experiment, right?" Ciel asked. Tsuna flinched and nodded. Then he realized what the bandages were covering and his mouth formed an 'o'.

Ciel had been one of the many victims of a secret traitor branch of Vongola. They had been trying to create artificial dying will flames, Ciel, unfortunately, was one of the compatible ones. He would always tell Tsuna that he was seeking to be free, away from the white walls of the experiment rooms and the pitch black of his cell. Ciel's body had been compatible with an artificially created Sky Flame.

The branch had been planning to overthrow the Vongola. One of the other compatible victims was a boy named Makoto had broken them out of the experimentation labs. Makoto possessed the artificial Mist flame. Makoto had told Ciel that the day they decided to break out was when Makoto had finally been able to sneak into the file room and he discovered that his brother had broken out of his prison. Vindice.

Rokudo Mukuro. That was the name of Makoto's brother. However, the two hardly got along. Mukuro was not very pleased to reunite with his long lost brother either. Makoto was younger than Mukuro by one year and Mukuro was quite displeased by the fact that his _younger brother_ found teasing his beloved Chrome amusing. There were a few others that Makoto helped escape (after a few moments of staring at a broken Ciel) however, they were not exactly interested in… star gazing. Not that Makoto was either, he had gone off to tease Chrome and dodge many stabs of a trident from his older brother Mukuro.

Ciel had told Tsuna that they were almost attempted recreations of the original Vongola family in ways… not exactly the same personality with the same flames, but close enough. Tsuna liked to think they were… personally scattered to create better… relations.

Pulling at the strings on his sweater, Tsuna gazed up at the night sky to see all the constellations of stars. Ciel seemed to be deeply engrossed with the stars and Tsuna wondered if he knew any constellations. Ciel had been locked in a lab and cell for most of his life, so Tsuna assumed the answer would be no. Maybe he should get a book on star gazing and astronomy for Ciel.

Ciel fell back on the grass, lying down while staring at the sky. Tsuna glanced over and smiled a little. Ciel seemed so relaxed and at peace. He hoped they could keep it that way.

"Um… Ciel-kun…" Ciel turned his head, still lying down, to look at Tsuna. "Do you… hate me?"

Ciel was quiet for a moment before humming quietly. "Not really." Tsuna stared. What about the fact that Vongola experimented on him? "You're not responsible for my pain and suffering anyways. In fact, you quite nicely offered me some peace in my life." Tsuna blushed as his eyes widened. "I hope we can keep things like this… it might not be easy, but this life is quite pleasant."

"Yeah… I hope so too…"

The two smiled at each other before looking back up at the sky.


End file.
